deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie Miller
|Profession = Lawyer |Family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Fatherhttps://twitter.com/hankwilliamsnyc/status/468847100021968897 Kenneth Miller - Uncle Unnamed Aunt Didi Miller - Aunt Lucinda Miller - Cousin Natasha Jones - Second Cousin }} '''Reggie Miller' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As an immigration lawyer, he was originally found and paid for by the maid friends of Rosie Falta, whose case he helped to win... that is, until she ultimately betrayed him to his family, with whom he landed her a job. When he started stealing money from his uncle, Kenneth, and put plots in motion to get rid of Kenneth's wife and daughter, Rosie could take no more and ensured that he got what was coming to him by using his own "romantic" gifts against him and having him end up back in court - this time as the criminal. Biography 'Early Life' When Reggie's mother was going through hard times and needed money, his uncle Kenneth refused to help. Instead, he was spending his money on a fancy art work and living a life of luxury. Reggie grew resentful of Kenneth, but he never revealed it to anyone. Later in life, Reggie became a lawyer. Eventually, Kenneth has a paralyzing stroke. Reggie decides to take advantage of this. He begins plotting on how he will get his uncle's Power of Attorney, thus having access to all of his money and being able to send him to a nursing home. 'Season 2' }} Reggie is first seen standing before the judge attempting to get Rosie and Miguel permission to stay in the United States. He explains to the judge that it is much safer for her in said country because if she goes back to Mexico then there is a chance she and her son could be killed by the same drug cartel that killed Rosie's late husband, Ernesto. Rosie's friend Marisol then enters the courtroom and sits by her friends - Carmen and Zoila. As the judge and Reggie talk, Marisol announces to her friends that her boyfriend of three months, Nicholas, proposed the night before. Zoila cracks a joke and the three friends laugh. The judge turns to them and asks why there are people laughing in his courtroom. The three friends immediately stop and look around, acting innocent. The judge then decides that Rosie can stay in America for the next six month until she applies for asylum. He then dismisses her. }} Reggie gives Rosie a job as his family's maid. She will be working for his Uncle Kenneth, a man who had a stroke, his thirty year old wife Didi, and Ken's daughter from his first wife, Lucinda. Reggie drops Rosie off at the mansion and proceeds to leave. Rosie asks why, but Reggie tells her that she'll see, and leaves. Later on, at Kenneth's birthday, Reggie is there, and Didi shows off as the doting wife. Lucinda tells Rosie that Reggie handles the will so every time he shows up, Didi is on her best behavior. Reggie is annoyed as Didi and Lucinda bicker. Kenneth finally manages to slam his fist down on the table. This startles everyone. Rosie declares she works for him and not Lucinda and Didi. Reggie grins. }} Reggie is so pleased with Kenneth's progress since Rosie began caring for him that he asks her out to dinner. Rosie declines. The next day, Rosie is taking care of Kenneth and filling him in on all the sordid details of her affair with Spence. Kenneth realizes this is why Rosie won't date his nephew. He manages to type her an inspirational message about moving on to something new, and Rosie is touched and informs him he is a "wise man". Later, Carmen reveals to Rosie that she is going to quit her job at Spence's house for her. Rosie tells her that she doesn't need to quit because she has decided to move on. Then, Reggie arrives for his date which Rosie. }} One night, Lucinda helps Rosie get ready for a date with Reggie. Lucinda reveals that her ulterior motive is that she wants Rosie to make Reggie hurry up on some paper work. Rosie tells Lucinda that if she had kept her daughter then she is sure that she'd be a great mother. At dinner, Rosie brings up the paper work to Reggie. Reggie says to tell Lucinda that he will get to it. Rosie tells him to be nice because Lucinda has had a hard life. Reggie scoffs, asking how sponging off her father makes her life hard. Rosie reminds Reggie of how Kenneth made her give away her baby. Reggie is surprised that Lucinda would tell her about that. Rosie then has an idea that Reggie should try to track down Lucinda's daughter and reunite them. Reggie agrees, but he has an ulterior motive. He manages to track down Lucinda's daughter: Natasha Jones. Lucinda and Natasha reunite, and the former learns that her daughter tried visiting four years before, but Kenneth sent her away. After Lucinda finishes going off on Kenneth, the latter meets up with Reggie and tells him that he'd like to make his nephew P.O.A. since he no longer trusts Lucinda. This pleases Reggie, as his plan is working out perfectly. }} Rosie is sitting at a restaurant waiting for Reggie, and she runs into Spence. She lies and says that Reggie is her immigration lawyer when he arrives, and Reggie is clearly not happy. When they get home he confronts her and asks where he stands. She confesses that she used to be with Spence, and now he is going through a divorce and she doesn't want to rub in his face that she has a boyfriend. The next day, Spence shows up at Rosie's and informs her that Peri forced him to break up with her. And, he has “never stopped loving her.” Reggie barges in, and catches them talking. Spence leaves and Reggie says that he is uncomfortable with her seeing Spence. Rosie informs him it is not up to him who she sees. At a dinner, Reggie bumps into Spence and announces to him that he is dating Rosie. Reggie says that they can bond over how “freaky Rosie is in the sack.” Spence freaks out and attacks Spence and pushes him onto the ground. He tells Reggie to stay away from Rosie and storms out of the restaurant. After he leaves, Reggie reveals that he set the entire thing up and had someone record Spence attacking him. Reggie heads home and shows Rosie the video of Spence attacking him. He lies and says that Spence said horrible things about her and when Reggie defended her, Spence attacked him. Rosie is shocked. }} Didi is having a lunch with Reggie, which reveals to the woman Kenneth has taken his power of attorney away from Lucinda. He adds Lucinda is gonna come at her over this because she is unstable. Didi says she already asked Kenneth to give her the boot, but he refused because she is his daughter. Reggie replies Kenneth could change his mind if Lucinda is going to far. He tells her he will help her to find an opportunity which could decide Kenneth to give the boot to Lucinda. Later, Didi and Reggie talk to Kenneth. Didi tells to her husband it was awful the way Lucinda was screaming at Rosie, and she adds the maid said she might have to quit. The old man looks confused and Didi says she knows he loves Rosie and Miguel, and it would be a shame to see them go. Kenneth asks what should he does. Reggie tells him sometimes the best thing we can do for our children is to push them out of the nest. Kenneth nods and Reggie smiles to Didi. After Lucinda is kicked out of the house by her father, Rosie barges upstairs to confront Kenneth, but Reggie stops her and explains it was Didi's doing. }} Rosie is working on Kenneth's speech therapy with Reggie. Didi marches in and wants to know why Reggie put his bags in Lucinda's old room. He says he is just staying for a few days because his apartment is being painted, Didi says that she knows Althea from his building and she said Reggie moved out. He says her friend is mistaken. At this moment, Didi receives a call from Dr. Sanders; she tells him Kenneth is doing better and they no longer require his services. Rosie asks Didi why he called. Didi says they are going to talk about this later and she goes. The next night, Reggie is sitting on the couch watching Rosie clean, she asks him when his apartment will be done being painted. The doorbell interrupts, and it is Dr. Sanders, who asked where is Didi. Reggie throws him out and Rosie confesses to him that Didi was having an affair with Dr. Sanders, but reassures him that it is over now. The next day, Rosie brings some letters in order to help Kenneth during his speech therapy. When she did not look the letters, someone put another letter with the others. Then, Rosie chooses one letter - the added one - and gives it to Kenneth. He begins to read it, but soon he is devastated when he realizes the letter is from Dr. Sanders informing him that Didi was cheating on him. That night, Rosie comes home and finds Didi balling her eyes out in the living-room with Reggie and a few lawyers. Reggie goes to see her and he says that Kenneth told him to throw Didi out because she signed a pre-nup claiming she wouldn't cheat on him. Reggie heads back in the living-room and Rosie finds stationary laying in his brief-case, the same stationary that was used on the letter Kenneth got from Dr. Sanders. She puts two and two together and realizes that Reggie wrote the letter to expose Didi's affair. }} At Kenneth's house, Reggie is watching a painting. When Rosie comes in the room, he tells her the painting cost $200,000 and he wants to sell it. Rosie asks if he is allowed to do that and Reggie reveals to her he has the power of attorney of Kenneth so he is supposed to make decisions about this house. Then, he asks Rosie if she does not want to come with him in his room. Rosie refuses because Miguel might see them. The next day, Kenneth corners Reggie and tells him to sign over his power of attorney. He has been looking at his accounts online and there is money missing. Reggie tells him it is the money used in order to pay his medical bills. However, Kenneth says he knows what Reggie is doing and it is gonna stop. Reggie tells him he is being paranoid and yanks his cane out of his hand. Later, Rosie returns home from the grocery store and finds Kenneth's cane lying on the floor. Reggie says that Kenneth is at the hospital because he fell down the stairs. Rosie tries to rush off to the hospital but Reggie says that only family is allowed to visit him. Later, Rosie sneaks in to the hospital to see Kenneth and he is knocked out with meds. The orderly reveals that his nephew requested they subdue him because he was arguing with Reggie when the nephew brought him in to the hospital. Later, back at Kenneth's house, Reggie surprises Rosie with an expensive necklace and she tells him she can't take it and wants to know where he got the money from. He convinces her to just try on the necklace and tells her how beautiful she looks in it. }} At Kenneth's home, Rosie is snooping through Reggie's stuff and she founds a brochure but Reggie interrupts her. He reveals that he has been working on her immigration case, and he almost has a green card secured for her and Miguel. She shows him the brochure she found in his brief case for a place called Maple Park, and he reveals that he is sending Kenneth to an assisted living center in Sacramento. She protests because they could not visit him, but Reggie won't hear it and says Kenneth will be sent there in two weeks. Later, a guard from Kenneth's hopsital calls Reggie and warns him that a "pretty little Mexican chick" was just there, but he did not ask her name. Reggie tells him it is okay because he knows who is it. Later, Rosie returns home and Reggie confronts her about visiting Kenneth. Reggie reveals that Kenneth is well enough to travel and they are sending him to maple Park on Monday. Rosie tells Reggie that if he sends Kenneth away then she will go to the cops. Then, she reveals to Reggie she knows what he did to Lucinda, Didi and Kenneth, because he wants his uncle's money. Reggie says she should not do that because he has her future in his hands, but Rosie tells him he can fire her because she does not care about him anymore. However, Reggie tells her that if she goes to the police, he will go to her immigration hearing and have her sent back to Mexico. }} At Kenneth's house, Rosie tries to talk to Miguel, who wears a pirate outfit, and tells him that someone, referring to Reggie, is stealing Kenneth's treasure and she needs to help him. She says, however, that the "bad man" will be mad and send them back to Mexico. Miguel is saddened by this, but gives his mother permission to help Kenneth anyway. Later, Rosie has a meeting with Didi and Lucinda, and tells them everything that has happened. Reggie soon finds Rosie moving out and meets his new maid, Esperanza. Reggie asks her if she is going to talk to someone about what she discovered, and Rosie promises him she won't tell anyone about his "creative accounting" and what he did to Kenneth, because Didi and Lucinda no longer care about him and he is ready to die. She asks him to not mess with her and her son’s green cards. Then, Rosie tries to give back the necklace Reggie bought for her, but he refuses to take it, saying it would remind her what her life could have been like. Rosie leaves and gets into a car with Didi and Lucinda. She says Reggie is so dumb and the three women laugh as they drive away. The three gals go to the hospital where Kenneth is being kept. The same guard Rosie encountered before, Nate, tries to stop them. He threatens to call Reggie if they don't leave, but Rosie says they are prepared to negotiate. Rosie gives Nate the necklace Reggie bought her, and the three Millers' are reunited. That night, Reggie receives a phone call from the hospital saying they lost Kenneth. Reggie is worried but he soon discovers Rosie in the living room; he realizes she did something and asks her where Kenneth is. He then threatens to call the police if Rosie doesn't answer him. At this moment, Kenneth says that is good because they're gonna call them too; Reggie realizes he is in the living room with Didi and Lucinda. Reggie says they should not have taken him out of the hospital because Reggie is his legal guardian, but Rosie tells him he is not anymore because Kenneth took back his power of attorney. Then, the group says they have proof from the files on Reggie's computer. The latter reveals his computer did not leave the house, and Esperanza reveals herself as a forensic accountant, saying she found statements from all of his accounts. Reggie pretends he moved some money for the family, but Kenneth tells him it is not true because he does not know the meaning of this word. Then, Kenneth kicks Reggie out of the house, and as he is leaving he tells Rosie to pack her bags, because he is going to see to it that she is kicked out of the country. Wanting to ruin Rosie's chances of being granted citizenship in America, Reggie throws out all of her immigration papers a week before her trial. However, his plan fails when Rosie marries Spence, thereby gaining citizenship. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 201 12.png Promo 201 13.png Promo 208 15.png Promo 208 22.png Promo 209 11.png Promo 209 12.png Promo 209 22.png Promo 210 05.png Promo 210 06.png Promo 210 07.png Promo 210 08.png Promo 210 22.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters